Between Giants and Gods
by meouchie
Summary: A Thor AU where the tittle character, his brother Loki and an elven oracle struggle through a hostile invasion, an interplanetary quest and their over abundance of teenage emotions.


The jovial sounds of children's laughter filled the great hall as a blonde prince gave chase after a fair skinned maiden. Her skirts billowed away from her legs like water rippling from a pebble, the sound of her laughter, squeals and chirps the loveliest of music. Her male counterpart hunched low to the ground, snarling and grabbing as he tore after her, purposely letting the girl slip through his fingers. Another pair of small hands gripped helplessly several yards down, green eyes peeking through a sliver between one wooden door and the other. The blonde boy across the way jumped and tumbled to the girls feet, his voice roaring and echoing off the empty walls of the hall. The girl shrieked as she fell forward, her legs thrown towards the ceiling. The pair laughed. With a tight chest, the boy at the door took a step back; the laughter and smiling faces were too much for him now.

He moved slowly, attempting to force the large door closed without making a sound. His brows furrowed just before the latch could catch. "Loki, my love, what are you doing?" It was the soft, sweet voice of his mother; the sound of it nearly bringing him to tears. He stood very still, hoping that she may not hear the others playing so close by, or see the sick look on his face. Frigga moved gracefully to her son, kneeling beside his small form. Her fingers easily pulled his face to look at her. The woman's smile melted the slow chill that had formed as he watched the others playing; few people had that power over him.

Frigga moved the door open again, peeking inside as though she were hiding with Loki. The dark haired boy knelt beside his mother and looked through again. The other two were playing monster same as before but had taken to the steps before Odin's throne as their play ground. Frigga stifled a giggle, looking towards her younger son who starred with misty eyes and furrowed brows. "Cyne is a nice girl Loki, you don't have to be afraid of her…" Frigga said, pulling the boy against her shoulder so they could spectate together. Her cheek came to rest atop his head.

"I know." The boy answered. Cyne had come to live with them a few weeks prior, although none of the grown ups would tell him why. She was a year younger than him, and three years younger than Thor, but she fit in just fine. The balcony to her bedroom was next to his, and every night she would stand out in the breeze and starlight and sing. Every night he would stand in the shadows and listen, and wonder why she sounded so sad. Her voice was pretty even though it sounded like she might cry, and listening to it made his chest hurt; just like right now.

Frigga watched her son's eyes linger on their young guest, the intensity, the way his cheeks turned pink. The woman nuzzled her forehead into his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Well, I know that Thor is a monster right now, and Cyne could probably use a hero to save her…"

Loki turned and stared up at his mother's smiling face, taking the woman's hand as she moved to stand. He was pulled to his feet a second later, green eyes once again aimed through the crack in the door. Frigga pushed till the crack was wide enough for her youngest to slip through. He smiled, taking a short step but stopped again. "Go on." She urged, putting her hand to his back, gently guiding him into the room.

The boy walked tentatively for a few steps before the pristine maiden looked up from where she had been hiding. Thor was making his way slowly on his hands and knees, stalking up towards the pillar that she had gotten behind. The older boy was hissing and spitting as he moved along. "Loki, help!" She said, giggling and smiling a brilliant smile that made his chest tighten. Cyne's arms reached out towards him and the boy felt himself suddenly sprinting towards her, weightless as he held her in his sights. He was closing in on her as Thor came around the other side of the pillar, lunging and snapping at his meal. Cyne ran ahead until Loki was at her side, "Save me, save me!" She yelped over the sound of Thor's playful howls.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He said, falling to the ground to wrestle his monster brother into submission. The blonde beast soon gave under his strength and Loki stood victorious. Thor lay as still as he could, his tongue hanging from his mouth in mock of death. "That wasn't so hard." Loki said with a beaming smile, watching as Cyne clapped and giggled.

"You were so brave!" She praised, giving the dark haired boy a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Loki felt his face turning red as he stood dumbfounded. The girl moved towards Thor helping him off the floor. She dusted off the other boy's shoulders, leaving him standing beside his younger sibling. The girl grinned at the pair of Asgardian princes, both of which smiled right back. "Now what should we play?"

Thor stared into the girl's classroom with his cheek between his teeth in some attempt to keep from laughing out right. The room was a glorified gazebo stranded in the midst of one of the palace gardens. With a domed ceiling of painted glass, tall pillars and arch ways for doors it was open to all elements; including mischievous young men.. Long billowing curtains framed each stark white pillar, swaying in the crisp spring breeze. The polished floors inside were littered with rugs, short round tables and mountains of pillows which Cyne and her teacher were perched upon. Long, twisting tongues of smoke rose from several tables filling the space with the scents of lilacs, lavender and other floral bouquets.

Thor crouched beside the nearest column, staying hidden behind the billowing folds of fabric raining down from high above. In the eb and flow of the fabric he could glimpse her, if only for seconds at a time. Cyne had been living with them for years now, ten, if his memory served and each day she seemed to give new life to all that he thought was beautiful and rare. She was the epitome of grace, no matter if she was simply sitting in the garden reading or pulling pranks on the guards. Even now as she feigned interest in her lessons the girl was perhaps the most lovely thing he could imagine.

The whole of her skin and hair were a pale color, barely a shade brighter than porcelain with not a single blemish or flaw. Her face was young with large green eyes no darker than peridot, and lips that harbored the softest shade of pink. The girl's limbs were long and slender, just like the peculiar pointed ears that she often hid beneath her hair. Today her long silvery locks were pulled high at the crown of her skull, twisting and falling this way and that as if she'd tied it all up on her own rather than letting her hand maiden's do it for her. Thor smiled, he always liked when she wore her hair up, Cyne had the most beautiful neck he had ever seen, topped by those strange, but elegant ears; she was a vision.

The man crouched lower as Cyne's tutor rose from her voluptuous mound of pillows, straightening out her skirts. His friend barely looked up from the book nestled in her lap until the older woman cleared her throat. Cyne placed a piece of ribbon between the pages before getting to her feet as well. "High noon is nearly upon us, shall I fetch a maiden and order our lunch?" The professor asked in a clipped, shrill sounding tone, at home among the many birds that sang through the garden. The maiden respectfully bowed her head, the book held between her hands and pressed against her stomach. "If you'll finish the last chapter while I'm away we'll start discussion on the many Midgardian wars when I return."

"Yes, Lady Isolde." Cyne answered with another nod of her head. The teacher gathered a few papers from the floor as the student sat back where she had been, opening the book back to the designated spot.

Thor kept close to the ground as the elder woman moved out through an opposite arch way and started towards the castle, shuffling through papers as she went. The man waited patiently till the woman was far off in the distance before moving into the gazebo. He moved as silently as he could coming up behind the remaining woman with a large grin spreading across his face. Only a few feet away the man stopped and crouched, shifting his weight before he dove into the pillows at the girls back. He roared as he leapt, slamming into the fluff and fabric with a muted thud. Dropping the book, Cyne yelped as the large man's arms came crashing down around her. The girl fought as best she could before he locked her arms down against her side with an eruption of hearty chuckles.

"Curse you Thor Odinson!" The girl chimed in over the boys laughter, her voice only a mock of anger as she fought to free herself from his grasp. With one final squeeze, the man released her, rolling onto his back as the last of his merry laughter filled the space. Cyne grinned at him even as she glared, raising a hand to slap his shoulder as she moved to lounge on her side. The man moved to rest his head in his hands and return her playful grin.

"That is no way for a guest to speak to her prince." He teased, in a matter of fact tone that only drove the woman to groan in her annoyance.

"Well that is no way for her prince to enter a room." The pair laughed again as they settled among the pillows and wafting ribbons of incense. "Should you not be studying?" Cyne asked after a beat, eyeing him with humor in her sparkling green eyes. The three of them had been forced into separate classes only a few months ago due to their inability to pay attention during lectures, but the mandate had done little to keep them apart

Thor sighed, rolling onto his stomach. "Of course, but it's such a beautiful day! We should not be tormented by staying inside with books and lectures when there is so much mischief to be had." It was barely mid day and already he was itching for adventure, if he didn't quite that desire he wouldn't learn much in his classes anyway. Cyne had barely rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak before he was getting to his feet. She watched him with a knowing grin as he offered his hand down to her. "Don't leave Loki and I to venture alone.

The girl sat for a moment staring up as the man smiled down. The brothers got her into more trouble than she had ever imagined, but no matter how she tried to resist somehow she always seemed to get swept up in their plans. With a tentative slowness she reached up and took the man's hand, watching as another warm smile blossomed across his face. With one swift movement Thor rose to his feet, pulling Cyne along with him. The girl skipped over pillows as he started out into the brilliant sun, their hands still clasped together.

Not long after she felt the refreshing chill of shaded grass beneath her feet, Thor's pull whisking her along into the twisting labyrinth of trees and foliage. His laughter was booming, like the clouds tearing themselves open in the wake of a storm; and much like the rolling of thunder, it calmed her nerves and kept her feeling light on her feet. They had run so far that the gazebo was buried behind them in stationary waves of leaf and sky. Cyne dug her heels into the soft earth and gripped his hand with both of her own. "Thor please! I can't run any longer!" The girl sighed with relief as his long strides slowed to a stop, his broad chest rising as quickly as hers although he showed not half the strain she did.

"Just a bit longer, then we will be clear…" He pressured, yanking gently at her hands as he moved to take another step. His companion swooned as she let her body go limp against his strength.

"Not another step Thor Odinson!" The girl was fond of using his full name, and hearing it from her lips always caused his breath to catch deep in his chest, just above his heart. The sensation was so powerful he found himself always going a step further once he heard it, pushing the boundaries of what she would allow and what she would not. He straightened his back, his eyes flashing with mischief as he played along with her demands.

"He moved towards her, watching as Cyne's expression grew wary of his closeness. The thin girl pulled her arms in on herself and shrank from his height appearing like little more than a pale child draped in a few two many skirts. The sight brought a barking laugh from the man, "We'll get caught long before we get Loki out of his classes if we don't hurry…" His words lingered ominously overhead causing Cyne to raise a suspicious brow in his direction. Thor rose his hands wide at the height of his shoulders before crouching down to stare at her in the eyes. A flash of recognition flashed in the girls eyes as pleas and begs followed; but it was too late.

Before her demands could fall to his ears the man was charging, scooping at the back of her legs as the rest of her body fell over his shoulder like a well draped shawl. There was an air of amusement in the girl's voice even as she cursed him and beat her fists against his back. No longer concerned with his friend keeping pace, Thor burst through the back exit of the garden in record time. He turned sharply to the right, nearly slipping through the soft dirt as he head towards his brother's chambers. By the time they arrived Cyne had stopped her protests, lounging rather comfortably across his back as she watched the scenery fly past her at remarkable speeds.

Loki's rooms were on the second floor, only a few doors down from Cyne, and then Thor on the other side of her. If they acted casually no one would suspect the two fair haired children of any wrong doing. Thor set the girl down just out of sight of the castle's arching entrance, chuckling to himself at the state she was in. Her otherwise long, elegant dress had been crumpled horribly where she lay across his shoulder and at the back where he'd held her legs. He turned his eyes away as she righted the folds of her garment. "Now all we have to do is go in and get him out…" Thor said in a matter of fact tone, shrugging as he stared towards the entrance. There was no movement down here, and a quick scan of the three balconies showed little excitement as well.

"We?" Cyne asked as she looked him up and down. The boy's bare feet were strewn with grass and dirt all the way up to his knees where the dark blue trousers blocked the rest from marring his tanned skin. His hair was windswept and coated in a thin layer of sweat, not to mention he was still catching his breath from the extended escape. "Please, I can handle this. Why don't you stay here and try not to get us caught…" The girl tossed a fallen lock of hair over her shoulder before she strode past him with a queenly glide to her step. Thor watched as her back disappeared into the castle.

Once inside Cyne moved casually down the hall and up the staircase leading to their chambers. She kept her step light and breath even in case she ran across anyone on her way; her clothing and hair were already disheveled enough without her running through the halls. Everything seemed quiet, only the distant sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling gave any sign of life. On the second floor Cyne moved towards her rooms and changed out of her gown into something more suited for their romping day away from classes. Although she often considered taking a pair of Loki's trousers she had none of her own and opted instead for a yellow gown that fell above the knee. The straps were thicker and held faster than the previous' ribbon thin ones. No matter the terrain she had a strong aversion to shoes and opted to leave her feet bare before moving back into the hallway.

Nothing moved in the space besides her as the girl made her way down towards Loki's door. She could see it was cracked open, and as she approached, could hear the sound of his alchemy professor chirping away. Cautious to not make a sound, Cyne moved towards the doorway peeking in, glad that she could see Loki and not the other man in the room. She stood silently, but waved in his direction, drawing a single finger to her lips once he saw. The boy's face lit up as the sight of her, although he attempted to maintain a calm exterior. The girl motioned for him to come to her, watching as his initial desire to do so caused him to rise slightly from his chair. With the teacher's back turned as he paced and read aloud, Loki shook his head pointing as the monotone man as if she had some how missed him.

The girl smiled wickedly and beckoned him again, none too surprised when he finally got the idea. They were sneaking out, and he was invited. From there it didn't take more than another couple second for the boy to make his move. Loki sat patiently for the man to turn his back again and without hesitation he stood up. In place of where he had once been seated was an identical copy of his own figure, sitting still with his narrow nose pointed towards the spine of his own textbook. The boy moved stealthily towards the door, slipping out just as the teacher turned on his heel again. Pausing, the pair waited to see if the man would notice, but as the monologue of mixing ingredients continued it was clear that it had worked.

Cyne reached for the boy's hand, gripping it tightly as they shared a small smile; and they she was off back the way she had come. They walked hand in hand but kept a casual pace until they were free of the threshold. They both watched as Thor's head poked out from behind a few rose bushes, his smile as large as theirs were.

Before long the three were regrouped and heading off into the spanning fields at the back of the castle. "How long will it take before they realize we've gone?" Loki asked as he moved up a small hill a few paces ahead of the others. At the top he turned and stared back at the castle that had shrunk in the distance. The other two pulled up beside him and followed his gaze.

"I'm sure your spells worn off by now…" Cyne commented, raising her hand to block the sun from her eyes. "And who knows how long Thor was sneaking about before he found me in the garden." She threw a playful elbow into the blondes ribs, causing the three of them to laugh as he grabbed his ribs and fell to the ground.

The man whined and rolled there for a few moments before sprawling on his back with his hands behind his head. "I never even went to classes today…" He admitted watching from the corner of his eyes as Cyne and Loki started walking away without him. Thor kicked to his feet and followed, jumping on his brother's back. Although Thor was the stronger of the brother's Loki didn't waver as the boy jumped, instead kept walking as though nothing had happened. "It was too beautiful of a day to stay inside learning about silly Midgardian wars." His companions silently agreed as they looked about them in the sea of swaying grasses to admire just how lovely it was. Every day on Asgard was a beautiful day, even when it stormed, but sometimes there was more to be thankful for than others; and you never knew when those days were going to appear.

The trio walked in silence, accompanied by their own footsteps and the hum of the breeze for several minutes. For a noisy of a group as they usually were in front of others it was not rare for them to wander quietly when left alone and far from prying eyes. Since they were young the three of them had felt a deep understanding that didn't need much in the ways of words to understand or communicate. In fact the only one who ever seemed to bring it up was Cyne and though she could see recognition in the brother's faces they always seemed too afraid to speak of it; as though the magic would be broken the second they thought on it too hard. She was happy to let it be the same as they were after a while.

Before long their wondering lead to a familiar place, far enough away from the castle that it looked small enough for fireflies to play house inside. No one seemed to be following them, and by now, no one would. Cyne smiled as the lake came into view over the crest of yet another hill. "I suppose we are going swimming then?" She asked them, but the boys did little more than smile back at her. The girl sighed, all of them stopping at the highest point of the mound. "Then I guess it can't be helped… On your marks, get set-" Holding her breath, she watched to see if either of them would move from her side before she called out the signal. It was tradition for the two of them to race down the hill and into the water, and having very little desire to race two immortal princes, Cyne played scorekeeper instead. "GO!"

A strange noise sounded at their backs, faded by the distance set between them and the sprawling castle of Asgard. The boys charged for several yards before the noise grew to prominence for them to ignore under the sounds of their feet and inner ringing of their breath. Cyne was turned and staring back the way they had come by the time either of them grew wise to the troubling sound. Before long all three were paused in the merriment to listen, but only from the vantage point atop the hill could anyone see the cause of the alarm. Cyne stood as a statue while the other two slowly made their way back towards her. Her hands were posed at her side, still as her legs and torso, only the flowing ripple of her gown and the twisting nature of her locks showed that she was in fact capable of movement at all.

"Cyne?" Loki asked softly as the sound of sirens grew louder even from their great distance. He kept his eyes on her back as his brother stared into the distance with a set face. The younger brother breached the top of the hill, resting his hand to the small of the girl's back as he turned to look at her. He was taken aback by the paleness of her features, which admittedly were always a shade whiter than most. Any blush to her cheeks had vanished and were replaced by a hue of green he had never seen there. "Cyne?" He questioned again, his other hand forcefully moving her face from what it was captivated by so far in the distance.

The touch against her cheek drew the girls eyes at long last seeming to motivate her body to moving again. She blinked a few times, her green eyes wide with terror. Loki felt a grip of pain at the sorry sight, more so when she place her hand atop his and stepped into the gate of his arms. Instinct drew his arms down across her shoulders, holding the girl to his chest; her eyes had returned to their home across the valleys. Loki rose his stare to his brother who had let all his cheer and merriment run off towards the lake without him. All that remained was a set jaw and narrowed eyes.

Finally, Loki turned his face towards his home. The air in his lungs caught as he watched. The sky was filled with strange crafts, their twisting forms appearing as storm clouds rather than ships for a few moments. A number hovered above the palace as three advanced in their direction moving faster than he could fathom. The closer they grew the more garish they appeared, the metallic black forms marred with red wires as thick as the largest trees, spewing hateful pillars of smoke into the cloudless sky. The sirens had come from the palace but now another pitch was joining the chorus as the ship's engines whined and whirled as though they were some horrible dying creature. They didn't sound as though they should be air borne at all, combined with the smoke it was a miracle these crafts even managed to get this far. It was evident after a moment that this was the desire of who ever lead the battalion; at a distance they were battered, about to fall from the sky. The reality was far from any first impression, their guns were shining from hidden ports only visible now.

The three that had advanced upon the young royalty were upon their targets, the flag ship throwing a daunting shadow down upon the grassy hill. Loki held Cyne tighter, his teeth gritting against each other as he stared up at the enemy craft. The raven haired boy opened his mouth to call his brother to him when a ear shattering bellow shook the very earth below their feet. All three reached to their ears covering them as the noise vibrated deep into their bones; Cyne's scream was lost in side it's angry cry.

As the noise subsided Loki opened his eyes, finding it impossible to see straight for a few moments. He shook his head, reaching out for the woman who had only been in his arms second before. his hands grasped only air. Terror ripped through him as he forced his eyes to focus through the daze. Thor struggled to gain back his sense as his brother did, stumbling from the grounds sudden return to stillness.

From the belly of the beast a sudden light burst, wide over the three below before narrowing into a single thin point. Cyne stared up at the black beast as the light filled her eyes it's heat running down over her body like the mid day sun. She stared for what seemed like an eternity into the warming light in the dark sky above her. She failed to notice the way her feet slipped away from the grass till a sliver of the green earth moved through her vision. Her hair twisted up above her, pulling free of the tie that had collected it at the crown of her head. Free, the waves of silver twisted into the sky above like the halo of an angel.

Above the palace a show of lights went without notice to the trio in the valley. The enemy ships fell to superior anti aircraft weapons and the rage of a mighty god race until only three crafts remained. Another crash broke the air as golden light filled the horizon on it's way to the remaining ships. With a crack like thunder Odin broke into the scene, his glory blinding as it erupted before them. His spear held tight in one hand, he gripped Cyne in the other easily pulling her from the grasp of the enemy ship. She fell into Thor's waiting arms, pulling the girl tightly to his chest before backing away. He set the girl down, pushing her to Loki who stood a few paces away. "Get her out of here Loki!" The elder brother said, balling his hands into fists. His father was a powerful being, but these ships were a mystery; even if he were unarmed he would fight by his father's side. His brother nodded, gripping the girl's hand. The pair watched as more beams of light flashed atop the hill and in the sky, all the while Thor stood still waiting for the moment he'd be needed.

Cyne and Loki ran head long towards the castle where smoke and fires could already be seen. Dusk had started falling over the sky as the battle raged, making the flashes of light and glare of fire more prevalent than they had realized before. Both felt the sting of crisp air in their lungs and burn of tired muscles through the rest of their body and still they kept on. Ahead of them the castle grew and grew until figures could be seen on the kept lawn, staring worriedly into the field. The pair broke through the tall grass onto the palace lawns before they dared look back. Only one ship remained but they couldn't say as far as the people they had left behind.

"Loki! Cyne!" Loki turned upon hearing his mother's voice, watching as the woman ran towards the two of them, tears in her eyes. She looked worse for wear, with her caramel colored hair disheveled from it's braids, and her skirts singed and torn. Unlike several of the soldiers following her she didn't appear to be wounded. The woman threw her arms around her son's neck before moving to Cyne and doing the same. She looked down on the two of them with a smile before she realized that one of them was missing. "Thor?" She questioned simply, looking past the two towards the last remaining ship.

Loki followed her gaze, watching as the last vessel erupted in fire. "He stayed with father…" Was all he could think to say. The woman pulled herself to Loki's chest, hiding her face in his shirt front. He put his hand against her back, holding her tightly as her shoulders started shaking. His father and brother were dangerously outnumbered but that didn't have to mean that they were dead. His father was a guardian of the realm's, most powerful of all the Asgardians and most of the rest of the other races. He would be fine, and of course so would Thor.


End file.
